wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Magic
"'''Da arcane is da key to everything. Lemme show you how to use it, eh?'" - Bo'ja, Arcanist AbsoluteWoW TCG Card: Bo'ja, Arcanist Absolute - ''"Da arcane is da key to everything. Lemme show you how to use it, eh?" "'''To master the arcane is to measure all possible outcomes - then create a new one.'" - High Arcanist EldrissaWoW TCG Card: High Arcanist Eldrissa - ''"To master the arcane is to measure all possible outcomes - then create a new one." Arcane '''(also described as the '''language of orderDave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon)) is a fundamental power. Mana is a measure of it.Dave Kosak on Twitter: An upcoming book will detail these and other fundamental forces! Arcane is a fundamental power, "Mana" is just a measure of it. Arcane magic (also known as angelic magic, illusionary magic, necromantic magic, and transmutation magic) is the quintessential combination of spell power and efficiency.WoW TCG Card: Arcane Tactics - Arcane magic is the quintessential combination of spell power and efficiency. In the Warcraft universe, there is an instability, and those skilled in arcane magic have learned how to exploit that instability.Ask CDev A Keeper of Lore and Celestial Magics The titan Norgannon is known as the lorekeeper and keeper of celestial magics.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 32 - Norgannon is the lorekeeper and keeper of celestial magics,... An Arcane Mystery "'''No one has solved all thy mysteries of the Arcane.'" - High Magus Olvek''WoW TCG Card: Infinite Brilliance - "No one has solved all thy mysteries of the Arcane." - High Magus Olvek The arcane (which was described as the language of order) is mysterious. What is known about arcane magic though is that arcane magic was considered of the nether, or at least nether-based, at the start of WoW. It is stated that there was Void and there was Light in the beginning''' and long ago, the two collided in the the Great Dark's abyss. Infinite worlds spiraled out into the newly forming cosmos as a result.World of Warcraft : The Magazine Issue 5 The Twisting Nether (or the NetherThe Warcraft Encyclopedia/Twisting Nether), an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds together,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Titans and the Ordering is the line between the ebb of Light and the flow of Void. A place of chaos and fragments.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: The Twisting Nether is the line between the ebb of Light and the flow of Void. A place of chaos and fragments. Arcane Addiction Addiction to the arcane is not without its consequences.WoW TCG Card: Naolin Sunsurge - Addiction to the arcane is not without its consequences. Arcane Amplifiers Many things can act as arcane amplifiers - ley lines, wands, crystals, and even companions.WoW TCG Card: Manaflow - Many things can act as arcane amplifiers - ley lines, wands, crystals, and even companions. Arcane Magic's Schools Abjuration One of the most important schools for a young mage to study is Abjuration, the study (and the presumable practice) of protective magic. The most generalized abjuration spell, which involves Transmutation, is the mana shield (a spell that transmutes raw mana into a barrier that protects the caster from attacks).The Schools of Arcane Magic - Abjuration Conjuration Conjuration is the study (and the presumable practice) of summoning - both creatures and objects.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Conjuration Divination Divination is the school of magic dedicated to gathering information. Powerful divinations can allow the mage to see targets from a great distance, or even view what may normally be invisible. One of the most common uses of divination magic is scrying, which is the art of seeing something that may be far away - perhaps even on another plane of existence.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Divination In the divination school, spells to counteract illusions exist.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Illusion However, the school of illusion can be combined with the divination school: The Eye of Kilrogg spell (a variation on summoning and necromantic magiks) "conjures" a free-floating apparition/illusion in the form of a disembodied Eye that transmits its view to the caster, giving him the knowledge of both the lands it wanders and thoe creatures who live there. Enchantment Enchantment is the process of imbuing an object - or person - with magical power.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Enchantment Illusion Illusion is defined as the art of deceiving reality itself. The mists of illusion can make a mage invisible or inaudible to the world or twist the image of a location into something entirely different. Illusion can be used for disguise or manipulation, but beware, spells to counteract illusions exist in the divination school, the school of magic dedicated to gathering information. It is not viable to base your entire career on illusionary magic. Contrary to popular belief, illusions are far more than mere parlor tricks. The spell of invisibility is among the most integral in a battle mage's repertoire, as you will often find yourself in dangerous situations and in need of a quick method for a strategic retreat. Illusions can also be used to deceive your opponents into thinking that you are elsewhere, or even trick your enemies into fighting each other. This is no easy task, but the accomplished illusionist can turn allies into enemies - and his or her own enemies into allies.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Illusion Even though illusion is defined as the art of deceiving reality itself, can one actually deceive reality with an energy that is considered a real force in the World of Warcraft? As the Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron whispers: There is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal.Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron - There is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal. Necromancy Necromancy is the study (and presumable practice) of magic involving the dead.Ultimate Visual Guide Necromantic magic has many functions beyond simply raising the dead. Masters of this tainted field of magic can conjure festering diseases, harness the shadows into bolts of incendiary energy, and chill the living with the power of death. Necromancy can also be used to reconstruct the flesh of undead creatures, allowing them to function again even after the foul monsters have been destroyed. Transmutation Transmutation is among the most popular and useful of all of the schools, allowing a mage to manipulate time and space.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Transmutation By default, arcane magic involves time and space. As such, arcane magic can be considered '''transmutation magic. Teleportation is a use for transmutation magic.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Transmutation Arcane Users "'''Arcane powers bend to the will of the user.'" - Krezza the ExplosiveWoW TCG Card: Krezza the Explosive - ''"Arcane powers bend to the will of the user." Balance Druids Balance druids access arcane and nature magics by leveraging the sacred powers of the moon, the sun, and the stars— magics made more potent still through shapeshifting, when the spellcaster takes the the moonkin's form—to aid in the fight against imbalance that threatens the natural order of all things.Legion Class Preview Series: Druid - By leveraging the sacred powers of the moon, the sun, and the stars, balance druids access arcane and nature magics—made more potent still through shapeshifting, when the spellcaster takes the form of the moonkin—to aid in the fight against imbalance that threatens the natural order of all things. Mages The arcane's Mages are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. To manipulate the volatile forces of the universe unparalleled skill is required. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands, those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies.Legion Class Preview Series: Mage - Mages of the arcane are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. Unparalleled skill is required to manipulate the volatile forces of the universe. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies, drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners.Official Game Guide: Mage - The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners. Eternity's Well Volatile arcane magic was once concentrated in the Well of Eternity, which was created when the Azeroth was young.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 18 Influence on Race Blood Elves All blood elves are tied to the arcane, even those who don't practice the arts themselves.WoW TCG Card: Silea Dawnwalker - All blood elves are tied to the arcane, even those who don't practice the arts themselves. Deprived of the Sunwell, the sin'dorei have learned new techniques for manipulating arcane magic.WoW TCG Card: Arcane Torrent - Deprived of the Sunwell, the sin'dorei have learned new techniques for manipulating arcane magic.'' Blood elves can sense the ebb and flow of arcane magic, and they often manipulate that magic to serve their needs.WoW TCG Card: Tyrus Sheynathren - ''Blood elves can sense the ebb and flow of arcane magic, and they often manipulate that magic to serve their needs. Ethereals K'aresh was an arid planet, home to a thriving ecosystem and several sentient species before the arrival of Dimensius the All-Devouring. How the void lord found K'aresh is still hotly debated among the surviving ethereals, but the effects of his coming were unmistakable: he opened countless gateways into the void and the Twisting Nether around the planet, bathing K'aresh in arcane and dark energies. Using every scrap of its advanced technology, one of the mortal races hastily attempted to construct magical barriers around its cities, but it was only partially successful; although the dark energies were blocked, the unimpeded flood of arcane energy tore away the mortals' corporeal shells and infused their souls with enough energy so that they could subsist without a body… barely. Members of this race, now called ethereals, took to binding themselves with enchanted strips of cloth to provide their souls with enough structure to survive. This altered state proved to be a blessing in disguise, as their enhanced minds and magical abilities allowed the ethereals to fight Dimensius and his limited forces to a standstill. Over the years, however, Dimensius eventually grew powerful enough to summon armies of fellow void creatures, forcing the ethereals to flee into the Twisting Nether.Ask CDev Relationship with the "other forms of magic" Druidic magic Arcane magic was almost the exact opposite of the druids' magic,The Well of Eternity pg. 90 - “Had it been at night, Malfurion felt certain that he would have been stronger, but as Cenarius pointed out again and again, that would have defeated the purpose. What his mentor taught him was not the sorcery of the night elves, but almost its exact opposite.” which is derived from nature. Fel "'''Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon)'"'' - Dave KosakDave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon) It is stated that on the opposite end of arcane, but on the same spectrum, is fel.Dave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon) To fuel fel magic, but an insignificant sacrifice is requiredThe Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." and it is typical for those who practice magecraft to conjure such a thing of such a beauty (for example, a mana jade), only to sacrifice it. If mana were water than arcane would be steam pressure, the force released when mana is "burned". Perhaps mages' stabilize the energies derived from mana whereas warlocks simply let the chaotic energies from the mana lash out. Holy Light In many ways the Holy Light was the opposite of arcane magic, which sought to control the elements and other forces.Tides of Darkness pg. 539 - 561: Turalyon seemed to be more at one with the world around him, more attuned to his surroundings. It was a magic Khadgar did not understand, but one he respected a great deal. In many ways it was the opposite of his own magic, which sought to control the elements and other forces. References Category:Magic Category:Lore